


Finally

by lynxzpanther



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, F/F, more character study than anything tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxzpanther/pseuds/lynxzpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a different kind of impossibility, but one she would never have known to want, not even in dreams. It's blissfully, achingly real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamagucho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagucho/gifts).



> Very short drabble written on my phone between trains. This is mostly a brief moment between them that came to mind because I have been trying to get a feel for the characters and how to write them together.  
> For Anita, who promised to love it even if it is short and not very good.

Lying on hot sand and listening to waves crash gently against the shore nearby, Renee still can't quite believe this is her life. It isn't always impossible; most days, now, her smiles come easily and her heart feels full of the joy and wonder her life inspires in her. But sometimes, in quiet moments like this, when Renee has nothing to do but relax and exist and drift in contentment, everything still feels a little bit too good to be true. Like a dream she could wake up from at any moment, but she'll enjoy it while she can. 

The fingers ghosting over the scars on her stomach, manicured nails scratching lightly at sun-dark skin, make everything both more and less real. Because this is a different kind of impossibility, but one she would never have known to want, not even in dreams. It's blissfully, achingly real. 

She slits her eyes open against the bright sun and takes in the blond hair curtained around them, tips brushing against Renee's shoulders. She reaches up to weave her fingers into the roots, hand cradling Allison's scalp, and tugs until attention shifts from the expanse of Renee's stomach to her eyes. Allison raises one eyebrow in a gesture so unexpectedly like Andrew that Renee laughs, but she knows better than to say that. Instead, she brushes the tips of the fingers of her free hand across Allison's cheek, her lips, and asks, "Kiss me?"

Allison's smile is sharp and deadly like any knife, a weapon she wields to protect herself, but Renee stopped fearing it long ago. Now, it only makes her squirm just that much closer. "God, finally," Allison agrees, rolling her eyes as Renee tugs again at her hair in reproach for the swear. But then Allison slots into place above her, their lips brushing gently despite the years of lingering glances and building want, and Renee thinks, yes. And then she doesn't think about anything but the pleasure of this moment, and knows that everything up until now was worth it to be here. 

If this is a dream, she wants to sleep forever.


End file.
